


Blessful Event

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett is in going to be having a baby, she goes into labor, while Castle is at a meeting at Black Pawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessful Event

Beckett Pov

 

It's not everyday a woman like myself has a baby. I am currently at the point of pulling out my hair, from this point of having this baby, and for the like of me, Castle is loving every minute it, while he waits for me to have another contraction.

It's Been at least six hours, since I was brought into the Manhattan medical center by Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito.

/////////

Four Hours Earlier

Even thought I had decided to take maternity leave two weeks earlier, Castle had told me, I should at least take it easy, until it was time to have the baby.

You would think, I could stay away from the precinct!, I couldn't at this point, I needed to make sure the precinct was running smoothly despite having another captain to take my place.

Even Ryan and Esposito thought, I was crazy in the first place by coming to check with the detectives. But I didn't listen to them at all, including my darling husband Richard Castle, who was in seventh heaven! He was so happy at the age of 47, he was going to be a father once again.

When I woke early this morning, I told Castle, I was going into the office for a few hours, despite having the feeling that something was not right. When I had woken, I had felt that it was not a good thing to do after all.  
/////////

As for Castle, he decided to be at the publishers for an update on his book sales, since "Driving Heat" was doing really well with the public. He told me the meeting would probably last a few hours none the less. But he wanted me to call him, when ever I felt the urge to talk with him in case. I had gotten bored with the paperwork.

Captain Davidson, who was my replacement had thought it was bad idea for me to come in, since I was due to deliver soon.

//////

When Castle and myself had found out months ago, the baby was going to be a girl, we had decided to name her Christina Hope Castle to be our miracle that would of never happened, until I decided to see the doctor sometime after I was shot, and at the time I had left Castle to investigate Loksat with Vikram.

It was sometime later in the afternoon, I started to feel really funny, that I might be starting to have contractions, but my water broke, until an hour later, when I was visiting the boys, to see how they were coming along with the therapy that was just about coming to the end.

Even though Ryan was able to come to terms with the fact his friend was able to make sergeant.

While I was sitting down visiting the boys discussing a case with them, I had felt my water had broke, and it did!

Ryan and Esposito went into fast mode to get me up and moving towards the elevator and outside to their car to take me quickly to the hospital.

I could not breath with everything moving so quickly, Ryan had me in the back with him checking if I was going fine with my breathing and other factors.

Esposito while he was driving had asked me, where was Castle at this particular moment.

"Ryan, please call his publishers and asked for Richard Castle."

She hands him the cell phone from her coat pocket.

It took a few moments, as the cell went through to the main office of the publishing company.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The secretary on the phone tells him.

'Yes, this is detective Kevin Ryan, I would like to speak with Richard Castle, it's an emergency, please tell him that his wife Kate Beckett is on the way to the hospital to have a baby."

"Hold on one minute, I will connect you to the main office right now."

Ryan had heard the call was being connected, he told Beckett next to him was having another contraction, pushing Ryan a little with her hand.  
//////////

Richard Castle picked up the phone in the office right away, when the secretary had given him the message with Gina having just finishing with the meeting.

"Ryan, this is Castle, how far along is Kate" He replied tersely nervously.

"Listen Castle, Beckett is having contractions every five minutes, we are five minutes away from the Manhattan medical center." He replied trying to keep himself calm, along with Esposito having to be moving towards the emergency entrance.

Castle told Ryan, he was leaving right away, he would meet them soon as possible.

 

FAST FORWARD SIX HOURS

It had gotten to the point, I would not longer take it, even with Castle coaching me to push harder, along with Doctor Bernstein.

One thing I do know was the fact Dr. Bernstein was worried about my heart, whether or not it was able to take the strain.

It was coming down to hardest part, I had to finally to push this baby out of me, and into my arms and Rick's.

I was sweating so much, I could not think straight, until I heard Rick's voice telling me to push for the final few times, as I felt the baby was coming.

I just could not believe this baby inside of me could cause such pain, until I finally push for the final time, along with me dropping back down from total physical exhaustion.

Rick told me in a very soft tender voice the baby was out, and crying, while Dr. Bernstein had given Christina Hope Castle a slap on the behind to have her cry for the the first time.

Castle moved down to kiss me very gently, onto my now dry lips from all that hard work, and having to wind up with such a beautiful little girl, our blessed event.

I say to Castle before falling asleep with Christina in my arms. "Do you think our love story having Christina makes a great novel to read?"

I say to my husband. All I heard before falling asleep from exhaustion was "Yes" for an answer. Castle takes Christina from me and into his loving arms.

Castle says to her. "I love you little one!" He gives her a onto her pink cheeks.

THE END


End file.
